


Albus

by Peter164



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi-Era, POV Alternating, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the death of the famed Albus Dumbledore, loads of new information as been found. This includes a box that was found tucked away in his office, nearly impossible to notice if you weren't the son of Mr. Harry Potter. This box was full of letters and drawings and old books that he had taken notes in. And when they thought that was all, they found the false bottom. It didn't take a genious to figure out why he wanted to keep that old journal secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery of the Box

**Author's Note:**

> So I will be switching back and forth between the two points of view. I'll make a Dumbledore chapter, then a Potter chapter. Hopefully it won't get too confusing.

Albus Potter was asked to visit the Headmistress, as she had claimed detentions were not getting the message through his head. He was willing to admit that he might have been caught with Scorpius more times than he would've liked.

She had not been in the room, so being a 15 year old boy, he decided to look around. He had a natural curiosity, which tended to get him into trouble. Not as much as James obviously. He saw something wrong with one of the wooden panels on the wall. The corner was popped out, just enough for him to notice. He knocked on it, and found it hollow. 

He glanced around and, seeing as no one was around, started to pull on the panel. A thick cloud of dust blew out into his face. Perched inside was a wooden box. He picked it up and set it on the desk. It was heavier than he imagined. The Deathly Hallows was carved into the top. He tried to pick the lock, and found it useless. He went back into the small compartment and looked for a key, he came out empty handed. 

He looked back at the dusty old box, maybe it was hidden in plain sight. He flipped it over and was delighted to see the tiny door on the bottom, which gave him the key. It was engraved _A.D. & G.G._It fit into the lock and turned. 

He opened the lid and was slightly disappointed to discover only piles of paper. He turned around sharply when he heard the Headmistress gasp at him. 

"I'm sorry, I only just opened it. I didn't mean to do harm." He stammered. 

"I've never seen this box before in my life." She was shocked that he had discovered something in her own office that wasn't her's, "Well, what's inside it?" 

"Only papers as far as I can tell." He answered, his cheeks turning red. 

"Pick one up." She ordered. He obeyed and started reading.

"Gellert, I learned about an involvement with Venus. Meet me at the river at 3:00 this Saturday. Albus." He trailed off when he read the signature. He flipped it over and found a reply from Gellert, "Professor, I think these are from Dumbledore."

~*~

The Ministry had read every letter multiple times. They had seen every drawing, every photo, every scrap of paper had been analyzed. They could find no reason he would keep it hidden away like he did. They were giving the box back to Al as a reward for discovering so much more information about the previous Headmaster.

And, obviously, he dropped it about a minute after he brought it back to the dorms. It landed on its side, making a piece of wood fall out. He picked it up along with the wood piece. He looked inside and found an equally old, leather-bound book. He opened the cover, the pages were fragile and yellow. The first page was signed Albus, with the Deathly Hallows instead of an A. 

He wondered if he should tell the Ministry. Maybe not just yet. He could read the book and then give it to them. It wouldn't hurt anything, would it? It was kind of late, and he was always seen with a book at least tucked under his arm. Just one chapter, he promised himself, he knew he would break his promise. 

He sat on his bed and turned the page.


	2. Gellert

_January 3_

Bathilda Bagshot's great nephew moved in with her. He's really pretty. He's got curly blond hair and the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. He came to visit hus neighbors today and he wants to spend more time with me. I can't wait! His name is Gellert and he doesn't speak English very well, so he asked me to read to him. I've picked Alice in Wonderland, I love that story. Maybe I can read Peter Pan to him next. 

~*~

Albus loved the creek that ran through the forest at the edge of town. It was so calm and peaceful. In spring, ducklings would frantically paddle after their mothers. Summer brought fish that swam in such big groups that you could barely see the water. Autumn was responsible for the thick blanket of dry leaves the covered the ground and floated along the surface of the water. 

But now it was winter, it was a time to be bundled tightly in scarfs and hats. Thin ice glazed over the creek. Albus had brought a book with him and sat on an old dead stump. Ariana made him get so upset, and he needed a break. He lost himself in the pages, he didn't keep track of the time. What fun was that? 

"Hello, neighbor." He jumped when he heard the thick accent, already familiar.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." He scolded. He marked his place in his book, "I don't believe I caught your name when you came to visit."

"Gellert Gridelwald." He stuck his hand out for Albus to shake, which he did. 

"Where are you from? I can't quite place your accent, which is surprising since I'm normally very good at that." He smiled awkwardly. 

"I was born in Switzerland, my parents are Ukrainian, and I went to school in Sweden." He listed off, "I'm a mix and match kind of person." 

"Fun." He tucked his book back into his bag. 

"Very." Gellert smirked. He kept glancing at his thick, long hair. He looked amazed, "How is it that colour?" 

"My hair?" He asked, receiving a nod, "I was born with it like that."

"Really? I have never seen hair like that." He was like a child discovering a new toy, "Can I touch it?" 

"Oh, uhm, sure." He was slightly taken back by the strange request, although he still allowed it. Albus couldn't keep the smile off his face as he combed through the strands with his fingers. 

"It's pretty." He bit his lips. 

"Your's is too." He replied. 

"No. It is plain." Gellert shook his head, making his curls bounce, "Everyone in Sweden has this hair. No one has hair that looks like liquid fire."

"You'll never lose me in a crowd I guess." He laughed a little. 

"Yes." He smiled. Albus fell in love instantly. Everything about him was perfect, his hair, his eyes, his smile, his childlike amazement at common things, his accent, especially his accent, even his teeth were perfect, "What are you reading?"

"It's a silly Muggle book about a Time Machine." He laughed, shrugging it off. He enjoyed their books, they had such imaginations and they could put it into such beautiful words. 

"That sounds exciting. What exactly is a Time Machine?" He sat in the snow in front of Dumbledore's stump. Gellert asked, so he explained. It's like a small room that you sit in and you can pick a time and that's where you'll go. He described how the Time Traveller goes to the future and discovers the new humans that have evolved over the 800,000 years he had skipped over, "Wow!" 

"I like it a lot." He nodded. 

"Can you read to me? I never have been very good at reading English." He asked. He was so much like a toddler, but somehow he had an air of grandeur and a certain matureness to him that not many adults have, although still mischievous. 

"Well actually I have to take care of my sister, but if you meet me here at this time tomorrow, I will." He suggested, receiving a rapid nod in return, "Anything in particular?" 

"Something exciting." He grinned, making Albus's insides turn to jelly. 

"I'll pick something out that's good." He couldn't help but bite his lip as he reassured his new friend. They said their goodbyes and he rushed home to scour his messy bookcases for the perfect book. It too ka minute or two, but he did it. It was a relatively short book, easily read in a day or two, the edges were well worn from use. The cover depicted a young blonde girl in a blue dress gazing up at a smiling cat in a tree. Alice In Wonderland. He placed it carefully on his bedside table and tan downstairs to care for his family. 


	3. Discovery

Albus Potter read the first short entry yesterday. He needed more. He opened the book up and internally groaned as Scorpius walked into the courtyard. He had found his hiding place in second year and would always climb the tree that he would sit in. He was about as graceful as a walrus with no limbs when he climbed trees, unlike his father who took to the sport like a monkey.

"What are you reading today?" He moved in behind him, so he was resting on his shoulder. Al rested the journal on his stomach, cover down. 

"Nothing you'd be interested in." He looked over to the blond and smiled. 

"That's what you say every time you start a new book." He smirked. 

"Because you hate reading." He tapped the other's nose. 

"I know." He kissed his boyfriend's temple.

"I'm still surprised you're a Ravenclaw and I'm not." Al snuggled into Scorpius's torso. 

"You know I belong there." He squeezed his stomach to pull him even closer. 

"Yeah I do." He laughed, "So, you don't come up here unless you need to tell me something. We can't keep sneaking off, I'm getting caught too many times. They'll tell Dad soon."

"What? That you love your boyfriend?" He teased. 

"That I'm gay first of all." This was probably his biggest fear he'd ever had in his life. 

"You need to stop worrying about it." Scorpius knew how scared he was, and tried to help whenever he could, "He'll still love you. I know he will. And even if, that's a big if, he doesn't, then you still have me."

"I know. Can I please go back to my book?" He begged. His boyfriend nodded. 

"If I can get a kiss from you." He negotiated. Al faked a groan before he agreed. He moved his head as far back as he could and pecked his lips, "I never get tired of you." Scorpius climbed down, sort of, and landed on his back. He waited for the string of curses to exit the other's lips before he looked down. 

"I'm starting to wonder why I don't just push you. It's faster, and you get the same end result." He joked. 

"Shut up, Potter." He shouted up the tree. Albus chuckled, "Meet me in the library after dinner?" 

"I told you, no sneaking off."

"It's not sneaking off. I need help studying for Herbology, Longbottom is starting to hate me." He defended himself, "If we happen to share a few kisses, that's not my problem."

"Don't be late." He called. Scorpius was always late. 

~*~

"Okay, you're not getting it." They had been here for an hour now, and they had class tomorrow. Al had tried everything he could think of, but he needed incentive to do well. He attempted bribery, punishments, goals, reverse psychology, pretend Magical items, everything. 

"It's just not sticking." He complained, "You're an awful teacher."

"You're an awful student." Albus scolded. 

"Just help, I have a test tomorrow and I need to pass." He begged. His father would kill him if he failed. 

"You need something to make you want to get the questions right. It's not enough to want to pass." He explained, "We could reward you?" 

"Sounds good." He shrugged, "What's my reward?" 

"You'll just have to wait and see." In all honesty, he had no idea what the reward would be, "What is fanged geranium?" 

"A flower with teeth. I think it makes Potions." He asked more than stated. He winced, knowing he probably got it wrong. Then he felt lips on his, apparently he got the answer right. 

"Good. What about self-fertalizing shrubs?"

"They eat flesh and make their own fertilizer." He gained some confidence. Another small kiss. And so things went as the quiz progressed. Albus promised him some closet time if he passed the quiz. They didn't get a lot of closet time anymore.

Of course all good things must come to an end. Scorpius walked Albus to his common rooms, where they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.


	4. Reading

_January 4_

Gellert fell in love with Alice. He made me read chapters to him. He's so pretty. I can't help but wonder what goes on in his head. He's so complicated. I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him. I hope so. He did say my hair was pretty, but he'd never seen red hair before, so he could just be saying that. 

He wants to meet Ariana. I don't know if that's a good idea. He might not like her. What if he hurts her? I can't take that risk, I love her and I barely know him, but I may love him too. I wonder if he's like me. What that means, I have no idea. I guess it means that he fancies boys and not girls. I haven't told Aberforth yet. What if he turns me into a goat? You know, I've always wondered what his deal is with goats. His patronus is a goat, he has a pet goat named William, he only learned Transfiguration to turn people into goats. What does that even mean? When I say I'm worried he'll turn me into a goat, I actually mean it. Who has to deal this? I do. I have to deal with this. 

I reading to Gellert again tomorrow. 

~*~

"Hello." He called. He looked excited. 

"Hi." Albus waved. He was surprised he was here early. He sat down in the snow next to his friend. 

"What book are we reading?" He rested his chin on the ginger's shoulder, making the other blush a little. 

"It's called Alice in Wonderland." He showed him the cover, "It's about a little girl who falls down a rabbit hole and meets a bunch of strange people."

"Exciting." He smiled. 

"Very." He opened up to the first page and began to read aloud. They shifted positions a lot while they read. Gellert would lay his head in Albus's lap, he would pull the ginger into his lap, they layed down together in the snow.

"Does Alice have fire hair like you do?" He asked. He let his fingers brush through the soft strands. 

"No." He loved the feeling of hands through his hair, "She has pretty blonde hair. Like yours."

"Really?" He rested his head on his shoulder, "You think my hair is pretty?" 

"I do. I really do." Albus fell in love with the feeling of the weight on his shoulder. He adored how his new friend curled around him. Even now he so badly wanted to have those lips pressed against his. He'd never make the first move of course. He needed to know if Gellert at least liked other boys. 

"I hate it. It's so boring. I want to stand out." He frowned. 

"Instead of standing out with the way you look, why don't you stand out with what you do?" He suggested. It seemed like good advice at the time, "Do you have anything you want to accomplish?" 

"I want to find all the Deathly Hallows." He immediately responded.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about the Deathly Hallows." He said awkwardly.

"Well, have you heard the tale of the three brothers?" Gellert asked. Albus shook his head. He hadn't had time for fairytales, "Then I will tell you."

He told the story about how Death greeted the three wizards. He spoke of the Elder Wand and the slicing of the first brother's throat. The Resurrection Stone that drove the second brother to suicide. And the last brother, that carefully evaded death with it's own cloak. 

"And legend says that if you posses all three items then you become the master of death itself." Gellert grinned, "You'll never die, ever! At least until you lose one of them. It even as a picture."

He picked up a stuck and drew in the snow. A triangle with a circle inscribed within and a line down the centre. 

"You should help me find them." He pulled Dumbledore up by his wrists and held his hands tightly with enthusiasm. 

"I will. You deserve it." He smiled at Grendel Wald, "I'll help you find the Deathly Hallows."


End file.
